


Poetry

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry is the language of love – obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

Everyone knew that it wasn't poetry that kept Arthur and Merlin up at night. The sounds coming out of the prince's bedchamber were proof enough, the begging, shouts of 'more' and 'faster' and 'harder', the piles of sheets and tunics soaked in oil and semen, the well-used sex toys strewn across the bedchamber. Then there were the blissed-out looks and the careful way both Merlin and Prince Arthur walked the next day.

Everyone agreed not to talk about it, merely acknowledged it with smiles and sometimes a roll of the eyes. When pressed, Merlin did try to make excuses but he was such a poor liar that it was almost comical to watch him turning a lovely shade of red. Plus he tended to sputter when asked about whether the fruits of all that poetry would be forthcoming.

Not that they wanted to hear it. After all, _poetry_ was best discussed behind closed doors and sound-proof walls.

But Arthur must have heard the snickers, and tried to squelch the rumours by announcing a poetry reading.

All the gossips were atwitter, wondering if it was really about literature or maybe a royally-sanctioned sex orgy in the great hall.

But when Prince Arthur started to read the most appallingly bad – one could not call it poetry – rhymes out loud, the crowd, even those were closest to the prince, recoiled in horror. Merlin looked ill.

Someone once said that the language of love was beautiful but obviously they hadn't heard of Arthur's poetic attempts before. But after realizing how badly it could go if there were more princely poetry readings, everyone in the castle came away with a new mission in life – to make sure Merlin kept Arthur happy and walking funny and as far away from poetry as possible.

For everyone's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
